Destiny Part A: Beginnings Of A Legacy
by Saint Raven
Summary: Part 1 of my first saga, and the first thing I've ever written, meaning, it's not that good but gets much better. Following their return to Earth, the Digidestined meet some new friends and all Hell breaks loose.
1. Prelude To A Legacy

The Legacy  
  
Part 1  
  
Prelude to a Legacy  
  
By Hikari Roivas  
  
For the first 5 years of my life, I grew up in Tokyo, Japan. I was pretty happy there, living with by non-identical twin brother, Matt, and our little brother, T.K. And of course, Mom and Dad.  
Mon and Dad never seemed to really get along very well. They would always pretend to be real happy around us, but every night I can remember me and Matt awake, trying to keep T.K. from waking up while Mom and Dad would scream at each other about everything: my attitude (I was ALWAYS a degenerate and a rebel), Matt's grades. the list just keeps going on. Dad started to drink a lot.  
One night, God only knows how many years ago, Dad came home really late. Me and Matt had put T.K. to bed two hours before and were just getting into bed ourselves when he came home. He was extremely drunk. We heard him knock over one of Mom's vases that she had made. He then started yelling at her for no reason. Then he did something that we had never see him do before.  
He hit Mom.  
Right across the face he punched her: she fell back against the wall. Matt ran out to help her, but Dad caught him and struck him as well. I ran out into the living room and tried to knock him off my Onii-chan. He punched me in the stomach. Then the man who dared to call himself my "father", stood up, picked my brother off the floor, and threw him through a glass mirror.  
Matt was in terrible shape: several large pieces of glass has slashed the face and body of my pride and joy: my Onii-chan. One other thing wrong about me: I tried the best to keep my anger under control, but when I got mad, I didn't even remember what I was doing. I ran to where we kept the big cutting knives in a drawer, thankfully far above the grasp of 1 year- old T.K. I spun around as Dad was once again bearing down on Mom. He was holding his empty beer bottle like a club and I was sure that he would attack her with it soon. I ran forward as he bent over to grab Mom by the shirt collar. I ran over. and stabbed my father in the back of the neck with all of my strength.  
Dad fell down and I knew by the glazed-over look in his eyes that he was dead. I was frozen in shock over what I had done. Then I heard a small whimper behind me. I turned around and saw T.K. standing the doorway.  
T.K. wasn't even crying: he was too scared. I went over to him. but he obviously thought that I might try to hurt him and backed away from me. That sent my mind into an even deeper stupor than before. I turned and ran out the door; ran away from what I had done; ran away from there. never to return.  
I ran out into the dark night of Tokyo. and became lost from my family.  
  
Thus begins the Ishida part of the legacy that would be formed by five lost souls searching for acceptence and love.  
  
7 years later, just as the Digidestined are returning to Earth after defeating Apocolymon.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that we're finally home for good!" Tai Kamiya yelled as he hopped off of the street car with the others. It had been a while since they had been home. Tai looked around. Yup, they were all here: Mr. "Too Cool" Matt Ishida and little T.K., Kari, Joe, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy were all there.  
"Come on, Tai! Don't be so loud." Matt retorted as he and T.K. stepped out into the sunlight.  
"Matt, please don't fight with Tai today, okay?" T.K. asked.  
Matt smiled "fine, kid. If you say so."  
The group looked up as their parents came running toward them to embrace them with kisses and hugs. They were so happy that they didn't know that they were being closely watched.  
A lone figure stood cloaked in the dark shadows of an alleyway. Dressed completely in stolen items: black cargo pants, black sneakers, a D- Generation X T-shirt, and long black trenchcoat. Ice-blue eyes, exact replicas of his brothers, stared past most of the Digidestined except for two: a pair of brothers, one younger and the other older, who were being embraced by their proud mother. HIS mother. The figure smiled. Now was the appropriate time, he thought to himself. Now was the right time to return to his family.  
The figure took in a deep breath. and stepped out of the protecting shadows and into the sunlight.  
  
Matt heard a noise from behind him. He turned and saw a figure that he thought he would never again see. He stared in shock. NO, he thought. No, it couldn't be!  
But it was.  
"Hey Matt, who's that?" T.K. asked his older brother. Matt didn't seem to hear him as he stepped toward the figure until they were close enough to touch. T.K. was now generally confused.  
"Mama, what's wrong with Matt? Who is that?" he asked his mother. She didn't answer him either. She was standing bolt upright, one hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in shock.  
Matt reached out and gently stroked the cheek of the figure. It was a tall, skinny teen of about 12, with unruly dirty blond hair and sullen eyes that, nevertheless, were pure ice-blue to match his brothers'. Matt spoke only one word into the silence directed toward the figure.  
"Onii-chan."  
Then the two twin brothers embraced, for the first time in seven long, painful years.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Betrayal By Brother

The Legacy  
  
Part 2  
  
Betrayal By Brother  
  
By Hikari Roivas  
  
T.K. looked in confusion as his older brother hugged the new boy real hard. He didn't know why Matt had called this person, who T.K. honestly didn't ever remember meeting before, "brother."  
"Hey Matt, who is he?" T.K. asked his older brother.  
Yamato Ishida wiped tears of wonderment from his eyes are he turned to face his little brother.  
"T.K.," he said in a shaky voice, "This is your older brother; my twin brother."  
  
The Digidestined and their parents were dumbfounded. They had never knew that Matt had a twin. Furthermore, this boy didn't look anything like Matt. Except, of course, for those piercing ice-blue eyes.  
"Whoa." Tai said distantly. "Hey Matt, since when do you have a twin?"  
Matt frowned. "You don't believe me, do you?" Matt looked accusingly at the rest of the Digidestined. "None of you believe me, do you?"  
"Jeez, calm down, Matt." Joe whined. "We didn't mean anything like that."  
Matt just stared back at Joe until the older boy gave into defeat. The new boy walked forward. It was then that everyone noticed a long, jagged scar running from his chin to underneath his earlobe. The tough- looking young man bowed respectfully to the other Digidestined and their parents. He turned toward T.K.  
"T.K.", he said in a voice that was so filled with longing and pain that it frightened the little boy. Matt's twin knelt down in front of T.K.  
"It's been seven long years since I last saw you, so I honestly don't expect you to remember me. You were only one when you last saw me."  
T.K. looked bravely into those twin pools of tormented ice-blue. Then the little boy asked the one question that he had wanted to ask for a good ten minutes now.  
"Who are you?"  
Matt's twin laughed, but it wasn't a tough, uncaring laugh that many street kids had: it was a warm, inviting laugh that held brotherly love and joy in it's syllables.  
"T.K., I'm your other brother. My name is Chris Ishida."  
T.K. looked up at his new-found brother. "I think I do remember you." he said. Chris stiffened. "You do?"  
"Yes." T.K. said. "But I'm not sure where."  
Suddenly T.K.'s eyes grew wide with terror and fear. He backed away from Chris and then ran full out in terror to his mother. Chris stood up, and unpleasant expression playing across his face.  
"Mom! Don't let him hurt me, please!" T.K. cried into his mother's pant leg.  
"T.K. I won't hurt you." Chris began.  
T.K. was so angry that this boy who claimed to be his big brother was lying to him. "Yes you will! I know you will! You'll hurt me and Mom and Matt just like you did to Daddy!"  
Matt ran over to his brother. "T.K., why is it that you only remember when Chris attacked Dad?"  
T.K. was downright terrified now. Matt had never yelled at him before.  
"T.K." Chris said. "I did to Dad what I needed to do. He was going to hurt you and Mom and he had already hurt Matt really bad. Don't you remember Matt lying in the middle of all that glass? That's what Dad did to him. Dad, not me; never me. I swear it, Oniichan!"  
T.K. cried out, "I don't believe you!"  
Those words hurt more than anything that Chris had endured during his seven year exile. Suddenly he turned and ran back into the dark alleyway, back to the dregs of society.  
"No, Chris wait!" Matt yelled. "He didn't mean it."  
Too late, Chris had already disappeared again, back to the darkness from which he came.  
"Oniichan." Matt said as he did something that only Tai had ever seen him do.  
He cried.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Back Alley Life

The Legacy  
  
Part 3  
  
Back Alley Life  
  
By Hikari Roivas  
  
Chris ran from the accusing cries of his little brother. It hurt him so much that T.K. felt that he was a terrible person. He didn't mean to kill Dad, but if he didn't. Chris shuddered at the throught of what might have happened had he not done anything that night.  
"Chris! Chris!"  
Someone was following him. Following him into the darkness of the alleyway that was his life. It took Chris about half a second to realize that it was Matt.  
"Chris! Wait! T.K. didn't mean it! I swear; Chris, come back!"  
But Chris didn't come back. He kept running until he vanished into the darkness of the overhangs of the buildings around him, once again separating him from his brother in the light.  
  
Matt trudged back toward the rest of the Digidestined and their families. Why, T.K.? Why did you have to say such things about him? He was only acting on our behalf? Matt felt tears roll down his cheeks again as sadness overcame him. He was so close to finding his twin again, and now he was, once again, lost to him.  
Matt's head jerked up as an idea suddenly came to him. He quickly looked around, memorizing what street he was on, the district he was in, everything. For, come night, he had a plan.  
  
Chris found himself back to what was his home. He was alone at the moment, but that probably wouldn't last, since he shared what little space in the alley that he had with four other people. He closed his eyes and thought about his "family.". That was all he could call them. They were the ones whom he would comfort when they were upset. They were the ones who were close to him.  
He opened his eyes as a soda can came rocketing around the corner as someone kicked it. His family was home.  
  
"Hi Chris." Jaina said as she ran up to him, throwing her arms around him as they embraced. Chris kissed her and gazed into her beautiful owl- ish pink eyes.  
"Watch it, Ishida." Jaina's twin brother, Jacen, said good-naturedly. He couldn't keep his sister from being happy. She only seemed to really be happy when she was with Chris. She really likes him, Jacen thought to himself. It's a good thing that he likes her back.  
"Ishida, find anything to eat for dinner?" Theresa said from behind Jacen. Chris looked up from Jaina. The rough-looking, thin, long-haired, dark-haired girl was dangerous looking, but she held within her a kindness that he had rarely ever seen, only being outdone by the kindness that he saw in Jaina. He shook his head.  
"Don't worry, Ishida, we found something." Zeke said as he drew up behind Theresa. He looked a lot like Theresa, except that his hair was shoulder-length, unlike Theresa's, which fell to a point somewhere below her hips. Both were very pale and tall.  
Chris smiled. "Good. I'm starving."  
  
Matt looked up from his bed and looked at his alarm clock. Midnight, he thought. Time to get going. Matt quickly got dressed, grabbed some dollar bills (just in case) and a flashlight and quietly climbed out of his bedroom window and ran back toward the place where he had last seen his twin brother. He planned to begin his search there.  
  
The small family huddled close together in the back alley, wrapped together in only a couple of dirty, holey, tattered blankets that someone had found one day in a dumpster. Most of them were swapping stories of what they had done that day, but Chris was keeping unusually silent. They had had some stale bread for dinner, some flat soda, and, amazingly enough, a piece of birthday cake that Zeke had managed to "procure" from a child's birthday party. He had quailed under the twins' stare, but had assured them that there was plenty for all the kids at the party. That was just like Jacen and Jaina, dirt-poor, dirt-dirty, 12 year-old teens living in the back alley, and they were worried whether some unknown kid, a hundred times better off then them had had enough birthday cake for him and all his friends.  
Jaina snuggled closer to Chris under the blanket. Ever since her and Jacen's parents had died when they were young, she hadn't smiled in over seven years. But, one day, by chance or by fate, the twins and Zeke had stumbled into Chris and Theresa. A friendship had grew between the five of them and it had grown into something much more. Jaina still remember the first time Chris had kissed her.  
  
Little did the contented, little family realize. that all the while, they were being watch by a pair of sympathetic ice-blue eyes, hidden in the darkness around them all.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. A Reunion

The Legacy  
  
Part 4  
  
A Reunion  
  
By Hikari Roivas  
  
Zeke sensed that there was a strange presence in the dark shadows that surrounded the outlaw's home. Casually claiming to just want to stretch, he wandered over toward where he thought the person was hiding.and suddenly jumped forward in time to grab hold of someone's throat! The person gagged, flailing his arms wildly.  
Groggily, Jaina looked up. She thought she heard a struggling noise. Suddenly she saw Zeke locked in a death-grip with a figure in the shadows! She gasped. Chris looked up and jumped to his feet, running over to Zeke to help with the intruder. He was just about to strike at the figure's face.when suddenly the figure fell backwards onto the ground, it's, no, HIS face becoming illuminated in the dim firelight. Chris gasped.  
"Yama-chan!"  
  
T.K. looked up. He couldn't sleep. What if the bad person that Matt called brother came back? He was getting scared. So T.K. did what any frightened, inhumanely-cute 8 year-old with a brave older brother would do.  
He went to sleep in his brother's room.  
There was only one small problem. Matt wasn't in his room. Nor was he in the kitchen, having a little glass of milk. Nor was he catching some early morning T.V either. T.K. started to get scared. What if the bad person had already got Matt? He ran to tell his mother.  
  
"Matt! What the friggin' hell are you doing here? At this time and place? On this side of the tracks?" Chris was just as much angry that his brother had obviously found his home as he was worried for his brother's well-being. He helped Matt off the ground, looking him over to make sure that he wasn't bleeding or anything.  
Jacen walked cautiously up to Chris and Matt. God, he thought, why do they look so much alike? Jacen stared at Matt for awhile, then turned his attention to Chris.  
"Chris."  
"Yes, my dear friend Jacen?"  
"A question, if you will?"  
"But of course."  
"Who the hell is this?"  
Chris grimaced. He had been blatantly hoping that Jacen wouldn't ask that one particular question. But, oh well, it was now or never.  
"My family, I want you to meet my twin brother: Matt Ishida."  
  
"Momma!" Ms. Takashi groaned as T.K. tried in vain to rouse his mother from her slumber. "Momma! You need to get up right now!"  
"Oh T.K.," Ms. Takashi said as she slowly sat up in bed. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"  
T.K. was momentarily startled. How was it that his mom was so smart as to know what had happen?  
"Yes Momma. I did."  
"Then just go back to sleep, my sweet angel. Dreams can't hurt you."  
Okay, so she didn't know everything.  
"Momma!"  
"What is it, T.K.?"  
"It's not the dream that is scaring me.it's just that my dream came true."  
Nancy smiled softly to herself.  
"Well now, Mr. Takashi, what exactly happened?"  
"I dreamed that Matt got taken away by the bad person who sent Daddy away and when I woke up to go lay down with Matt he was gone!"  
Nancy froze, a horrible thought coming to her. She knew who she thought T.K. was referring to as "the bad person", but that would mean that.  
"Oh my God! Matt's gone looking for his brother!"  
  
"Your twin brother!" Jaina asked in shock as Chris embraced Matt. With a quiet smirk, Theresa stepped forward.  
"He's mine!"  
Matt blushed. "Sorry, but I belong to my J-chan only."  
Jacen looked strangely at Matt. "How do you know my sister? And what do you mean by you "belong" to her?"  
Matt frowned. "Your sister?"  
Jacen gestured toward his sister. "Jaina."  
Matt smiled and even chuckled a little bit. "No, not that J, my J- chan, Jesanae."  
Chris smiled. "Oh now you got yourself a girlfriend."  
Matt looked at him. "Yeah I've been in love with her since the Digiworld."  
Chris frowned. "Pardon my ignorance, but.WHAT THE HELL IS THE DIGIWORLD?"  
Matt laughed out loud. "I'll explain later. Right now, Chris-kum, I want you to come home with me. I lost you twice before; I don't want to lose you again."  
Chris said. "Matt, either Jaina and the other three come with us or else I'm not going."  
Matt smiled. "Fine then. I'll get Mom to somehow let them all stay with us."  
  
And finally, after almost eight years of separation, the twin brothers walked home; one with his new-found friends; the other with his true love and his family.  
  
To be concluded. 


	5. A New Home

The Legacy  
  
Part 5  
  
A New Home  
  
By Hikari Roivas  
  
Ms. Takashi paced the floor of her apartment unsteadily, her son T.K. sitting upright in a chair, watching his mother. The police had just left and she was getting even more worried by the moment. T.K. had never seen his mother look so nervous before.  
Suddenly, they both heard a crash coming from Matt's room. T.K. and his mother ran full speed to Matt's room. They both froze as they entered the room, seeing a very strange sight.  
Six figures, most of them looking rugged-looking, were standing in the darkened room. Four of them were unknown to both Ms. Takashi or T.K., however, two of them were very familiar; Matt and, as T.K. referred to him as, the "bad person."  
"Matt!" Ms. Takashi yelled, running towards her son.  
"Matt!" T.K. yelled, running towards his brother. "Get away from him, you!. Don't hurt my brother!"  
"T.K.!" Matt yelled. "It's alright. He's not going to hurt us."  
"Yes he is. I know he is!" T.K. was close to tears now. "He's going to do to us just like he did to Daddy!"  
"No, T.K., I'm not." the darkened figure said. "I promise you that I'm not going to hurt you."  
Ms. Takashi looked past Matt and Chris at the other darkened figures. Two boys and two girls were standing there, looking extremely nervous. They had average-looking skin and dark hair. All but one. The last one, a girl, was obviously an Albino. She had pure, bright, white skin with white hair of the same color. Her eyes were dark pink with black irises. She looked even more nervous than the rest of them.  
"Hello," Ms. Takashi said to them. "Who are you, there?"  
"Mom," Chris began. "I'm like you to meet my family."  
"Your what?" Ms. Takashi asked very, very slowly.  
"My family." Chris stated in a more firm tone of voice. "The family I grew up with for almost my entire life. The family that I love with all my heart."  
At these words, the Albino girl moved closer to Chris and he put his arm around her in a protective way. His mother looked at him in a strange way, then continued.  
"Well, are you staying here from now on, son?" Ms. Takashi asked slowly, as if she were thinking about what her response to his answer would be.  
"Only if they can stay too, Mom." Chris said. "I promise you, they are very kind and they won't steal anything from you. Besides," and at this he pulled the Albino girl closer to him, "I love them, in one way or another."  
Ms. Takashi thought for a moment, then smiled. T.K. wasn't liking the way his mom was smiling.  
"Well, Chris, I'll take your word for it." And with that, Ms. Takashi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jaina, the Albino girl, Chris' true love. The other three looked much more relaxed and relieved at this. Matt was looking more happier than he had been looking in a long time. Chris was close to tears. T.K., on the other hand, was in shock.  
"Mom, how could you!?!" he cried.  
"What do you mean, T.K.?" Ms. Takashi said in a confused tone.  
"How could you bring him and those people into our home?" he said, pointing at Chris, Jaina, and the others. "Especially her, she's scaring me." He said, pointing straight at Jaina.  
Jaina blinked. It's my coloring, she thought, tears springing to her eyes. It's me; it's who I am. Jaina couldn't hold it in anymore.  
Jaina broke down in Chris' arms.  
Chris was looking absolutely livid at T.K. He was so mad that he was shaking with rage.  
"How dare you, T.K.? How dare you?" he said. "Jaina's one of the nicest people I know, and you dare to say that about her."  
T.K. was smart enough to realize that he had said something that shouldn't have.  
"I'm sorry," he said, "but I've never seen anyone like her before."  
Jaina smiled.  
"it's alright. I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt me."  
"No, I wasn't. I'm sorry." T.K. said in that annoyingly cute little kid voice.  
Ms. Takashi smiled. "Fine, Chris. It'll be a little cramped at first, but they can all stay.  
Ms. Takashi turned to Jaina, Jacen, Theresa, and Zeke.  
"Welcome home."  
As the magnitude of what Ms. Takashi was saying sunk in, Jaina was so overwhelmed that she planted a kiss right of Chris' lips.  
He turned crimson with embarrassment and content.and love.  
  
The End 


End file.
